fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar eclipse
Solar eclipse is a fan made event (by me). Solar eclipse takes place on the light map, and is harder than survival mode. In the map, the entrance to the temple is shadowed off and is the spawn to the monsters. some monsters include: * Slimes (Slimes can swallow you whole, inside of it you take poison damage. But you can escape it by using Fire, do not use Water because it will make the slime larger.) * Toxic slimes (These purple slimes can melt onto the floor and move around faster than if they were running, all attacks from this enemies inflict the poison effect, and similar to normal slimes its weakness is fire, however water doesn't do anything) * Vampires (Vampires fly around and transforms into a bat, if you see a vampire use Fire or Angel at them. {vampires are scared of cross}) * Werewolfs (When getting to half health, they charge at you instead of running) * Phantoms (reaper elemental) * Mummies (Mummies can actually summon snakes from survival mode) * Anubis (reskinned tank zombie, Casts dark waves per 2 seconds that deal 75 damage and stuns. Using Reaper against them will only make them deliver more damage. Using Light and Angel does twice damage) * Demons (fly and shoots purple projectiles) * Noxes, noxes ({came from the word equinox and singular is Nox} are like pumpkin bat winged, they like to eat amnesia and then blasts of a huge beam of flame {since they have candle inside of it}, because they're nightmares. They have fear of Angel and heals when hit by a Nightmare spell) * Abyssal soul (act like zombies but can teleport every 5 seconds) * Tribe (The tribe are enemies that move in strange patterns and are hard to hit they also throw spears at the nearest player{s} but have low defence) * Pumpkin Master (Calm creatures that don't normally attack. When they are provoked, they summon 2 flying pumpkies and attack the user. Each pumpkie has 1200 health. They strike the player one time per 1.5 seconds and each strike does 70 damage and 1 second stun. Pumpkies are immune to stun, knockback and burn damage. They will also inflict Fear for 5 seconds but doesn't stack. Pumpkies are deadly when they die, because they explode and deliver 700 damage to surrounding players. When all pumpkies die, Pumpkin Master runs away then spits goo per 2 seconds that reduce speed by 6% as long as you are in it. When Pumpkin Master is killed, it heals 600 health to the killer) There are a ton more monsters, feel free to edit yours in! Some bosses include: * Solaris (After the event to the monsters, an boss called Solaris appears, this boss is not like Deathlord from Survival, it shoot solar flares at you and tends you to burn damage like every 100 per burns , only 200+ level players can defeat it, the way to prevent them is use dark and gloomy elements like Chaos, Darkness, and etc. After the boss, the solar eclipse fades away and then removes all the monsters) * Moon Reaper (The eclipse will return and the Moon Reaper will appear). This boss, unlike Solaris, throws scythes made of Moon Rocks that deals 300 damage each and it's devastating. Only 200+ level users can defeat it and the Moon Reaper is immune to gloomy and dark elements, and using Reaper makes him only stronger. Only light elements like Spectrum, Angel and Light can deal high damage to it; non-light elements don't do much damage on him. When the reaper is defeated, the eclipse ends and all mobs are removed. Must include that the Moon Reaper also summons Dark Noxes, that are only the dark version of normal noxes. * Undead Dragon > shoots laser beams or fire balls at players. Lasers deal 175 damage per 0.5 seconds for 2 seconds and blinds for 1 second. Fire balls deal 135 damage and slows down users and cause 15 burn DPS per 0.2 seconds for 3 seconds. All affected players have their healing spells disabled for 7 seconds and removes buffs/good conditions from them. Boss has 150,000 health and can not take more than 100 damage from spells. Undead Dragon has 80% chance to reflect damage taken. Heals 400 health per 6 seconds. When health is below 20,000, Undead Dragon becomes elusive for 3 seconds and releases toxic gases around them that stuns players as long as they are in it, and limits damage taken by 50 for 10 seconds. Undead Dragon is immune to all fire related elements and increases damage dealt to players when attacked by Dark, Void, Chaos and Dragon users. Takes +0.5x damage from Light, Space, Aurora and Angel element. When killed, all players who contributed to killing the boss receives 205 diamonds and 11,000 shards * Sun Eater > sends down pointed beams of light that does continuous damage to all nearby players, each dealing 25 damage per 0.4 seconds to opponents within 50 studs. Attack is ceaseless and goes on unless users stays out of range limit. Every 15 seconds, Sun Eater summons a Lavanica (lava dragon) to assist. Lavanica has 2500 health and can't take more than 200 damage per hit and is immune to Fire and Lava and shoots lava balls at players that deal 350 damage per second, while Sun Eater has 250,000 health and is immune to Fire, Water, Plasma, Lava and Phoenix. Lavanica heals the Boss 600 hp per second and lasts in battlefield for 6 seconds. Sun Eater takes double damage from Storm element. When Sun Eater is attacked, it has 74% chance to reconvert projectiles shot into fire balls then throw it back to the magic caster (unless it's a beam). When hp is below 75,000, Sun Eater reflects all damage taken for 6 seconds and shoot magma balls at players that does 75 burn dps ofr 6 seconds. When boss dies, gives 15,000 shards to all players and 200 diamonds for the people who contributed to killing Sun Eater * Demogorgon (Thunder Dragon) > A two-headed dragon. A mixture of both darkness and lightning. Demogorgon has 180,000 health and can take no more than 80 damage. When attacked, it shoots bolts of lightning that each deal 70 damage, creates a shield made of lightning, while shooting several amounts of lightning bolts at players below, each dealing 175 damage and stunning for 4 seconds, and does 50 DPS for 6 seconds. Lightning shield deflects all damage taken and lasts for 7 seconds, has 14 second cooldown. Thunder Dragon has Deafening Thunder skill that activates every 15 shots of lightning. When skill is activated, Demogorgon roars out loud sounding like Thunder, slowing down all players within 40 studs by 60% of their speed and inflicts Fear for 8 seconds. When Demogorgon dies, it summons a mini Demogorgon with 6,000 health. Mini Demogorgon heals 31% health per 5 seconds. Each lightning beam shot from the mini Boss does a fixed 215 damage and 22 DPS * PS per 0.5 seconds for 5 s When mini Boss is killed, it gives 22,090 shards and 14 stat pointseconds. There are a ton more bosses, feel free to edit yours in!